Morgunzel
by faithlessducks
Summary: Merlin belongs to BBC and shine.Morgana is palced in a shiny white tower after her birth. She spends years living with Alice until she meets Gwen, Merlin and Morguase. Plenty of twists and turns.  Merlin meets Tangled. Mergana


Once upon time, long ago, in the peaceful kingdom of Camelot lived a beautiful Queen named Igraine. Her silky long blonde hair flowed down her back in soft curls. Her eyes were as clear and as blue as the sky. Her face was as beautiful as an enchanted rose hidden in a thicket. Everyone loved the young beautiful queen; her laughter brought joy to everyone around. Her handsome and powerful husband, always faithfully at her side.

Alas, one week every month brought dread to Igraine. Her monthly menses would arrive and dash hopes of a much-desired heir for her husband, Uther. One night Igraine fell into her fine linens, her trembling fingers wrought with emotional and physical pain as she sobbed for her failure as a queen and wife. Her faithful servant, Eleanor wiped her brow with a damp cloth as Igraine cried herself to sleep. Eleanor's brown hands smoothed the blankets around her queen.

Uther, King of Camelot walked towards the wing of the castle that housed the House of Gorlois. A messenger had brought word from Gorlois, who had left a few days ago to battle raiders in the Northern borders. Uther's mind was lost in thought as he absentmindedly knocked at the heavy wooden door.

"Uther," Vivian purred as she opened the door widely. Uther attempted to turn his eyes from her soft form. Her long sable tress hung loosely over her porcelain skin. Her green eyes glowed like emeralds. Her wide pink lips curved in a welcoming smile as she stood in the doorway. Moonlight caressed her soft silk nightgown. Uther noticed the soft curve of her bosom as she exhaled deeply.

"Vivian, I have word from Gorlois," Uther drawled as he stepped into the dimly lit chamber. Vivian closed the door with a boom.

"How does my husband fair?" Vivian had heard that a messenger from her husband's camp had brought news. She knew Uther would deliver Gorlois' words. She loved her husband. Yet, he was Uther's lackey. She wanted power and riches, things that being Lady Lefay would not deliver. The king's mistress would give her power and prestige. She could easily replace Igraine as the Lady of Camelot. Igraine was useless and weak. Vivian knew what Uther needed.

Uther wished Vivian would don a robe to hide her body. He couldn't acknowledge his lust by requesting her to enrobe herself.

"He says that they have yet to encounter bandits. He also asked to the wellbeing of you and Morgause."

Vivian nodded her dark hair. "All is well with us, sire. Thank you for your kindness."'

Uther's eyes scanned the perimeter. "Where is the child?"

Vivian laughed. "She's off with her nurse. She wished to live with the servants. Such a peculiar child…" Vivian acknowledged.

Uther listened to the soft swish of silk as Vivian approached him with her soft hand outstretched. He swallowed a grasp when her cool hands touched his forearm. Her fingers felt hot on his skin. The pad of her fingers traced a soft pattern on Uther's flesh. He ignored the flashes of lust filling him, as his blood grew hot. "How is the queen?"

Uther shook his head to reclaim his thoughts. "Our queen" Uther emphasized, "is well. She is resting in her chamber."

Vivian smiled. "Oh? I heard she fell in a bed of sorrows. To be barren shows weakness as Queen."

"You don't understand, Vivian."

"Oh, I understand. I know about your need, sire."

Vivian brought Uther's large hands to cup her soft, full bosom. Her green eyes stared deep into Uther's blue. "The feel of a woman that you can touch freely," murmured. "To feel passion once again."

A tear streamed from Uther's eyes as his hands tore Vivian's nightgown and he allowed himself to fall headlong into the hedonistic pleasure of sin. His lips devoured the delicate curve of her neck with relentless kisses.

Morgause rushed into her family's chamber. She had forgotten a doll to bring with her. Her dark eyes spotted her mother's ripped silk gown on the ground. Her small mouth dropped in horror as she raced to her mother's chamber. She wiped her sad eyes as she spotted her mother embracing the king in her father's room.

As the spring turned to winter, Uther's eyes filled with dismay as he spied Vivian's swollen body walking around his castle, sitting at his table chatting idly with his beloved queen. The mere thought of his child being born from a woman not his queen sent fear to the pits of his stomach.

He hated the way Vivian regard him with her cool green eyes; her hands absently rubbing her swollen belly as if she possessed some great secret regarding them. Uther realize that she had a horrible secret that could destroy his very life. That child could be his bastard.

Uther's mind clouded with regret as he strolled to his wife's side. Her blue eyes shone with love for Uther. He raised her hand to his lips as he gently kissed her fingers. He noticed a small smirk on Vivian's face.

"I must meet with Nimueh and Gauis my love; I shall return as soon as I am free."

"Of course, my King," Igraine replied happily.

Uther felt Vivian's eyes on his back as he rushed towards Gauis and Nimueh's chamber.

Nimueh stared at him, disgust clear in her haunting blue eyes. He could feel Gauis' disapproval as his word shocked them.

"You betrayed Igraine with that," Nimueh spat. "She's not like the other women of court, Uther."

"Yes, she my best friend's wife."

Nimueh opened her mouth to state that Vivian had a dark powerful magic at her disposal. She stopped when Gauis placed a strong hand on her forearm. His dark eyes stilled her into silence.

"Is the child yours?"

Uther hung his head in shame, "It's a strong possibility."

"What can I do?"

Nimueh shut her eyes. Igraine must never know that Uther sought Vivian's bed. "I can use a spell to create a fertile womb for Igraine. It will take just one night. The child will be born of magic. However, he will be of both of your loins."

Uther gave Nimueh a skeptical look. "Truly ours?"

'Yes,' Nimueh thought. She refused to look at Gauis. His knowing gaze blazed with disapproval as they burnt a hole in her slender back. Nimueh loved Igraine like a sister. They had a deep bond that would last an eternity. She would do anything to spare her pain and suffering. Vivian's child would destroy her. Nimueh could not watch her beloved friend suffer in such a manner.

"Uther?" Nimueh questioned. Uther gave a brief nodded of consent. Nimueh placed a soft hand on his broad chest. Her eyes glowed amber as she muttered words in an eerie tongue of old, the language of the ancients. She blinked as she felt the power filling Uther, the power of life.

"Go to her."

Gauis gritted his teeth. Fury boiled in his belly. An old arm grabbed Nimueh's wrist. "What have you done Nimueh," he berated loudly. "You have sentenced Igraine to death."

Sadly, Nimueh shook her head. "A life for a life. Vivian's life for Uther's heir. She wanted to give Uther an heir and her death will protect Camelot."

Gauis blinked in shock. "She's a member of your order."

Nimueh twisted her mouth. "She was always ambitious and dangerous. She brushed the hands of fate too far."

Uther found Igraine sitting at her vanity. Eleanor's brown hands wrapped around a wooden brush handle. Tenderly, she brushed her lady's silky hair. Eleanor recognized the look of desire in Uther's eyes. She curtseyed quickly.

"Sleep well, Milady."

Igraine smiled brightly at her faithful friend. "I'll see you in the morning. Tell Tom that I said hello. You must bring Elyan to visit me."

"Of course."

Igraine and Uther watched Eleanor leave Igraine's chamber. Uther's large hand cupped Igraine's beautiful face. Her eyes softening with love. Uther dropped to his knees in front of his wife. He rested his hand on her thighs. Confused, Igraine stroked Uther's heavy hair. She could feel his heart beating rapidly as his hand clutched her slender thighs. Uther gave Igraine a tear stained look.

"I love you, Igraine. More than Camelot. More than anything," he whispered softly. "I would leave everything for you."

Igraine leaned over and brushed a kiss on Uther's damp face. "My heart is yours, my love."

Igraine sat up with a seductive smile on her soft mouth. Her delicate fingers unlaced the satin ribbons of her nightgown.

Uther sat proudly next to Igraine at the banquet; everyone noticed a delicate glow emanating from the young Queen. Uther rose from his throne. "Welcome to my knights, nobles, and residents of the Camelot. I bring you tidings of good news. My beloved wife, your queen's womb is fruitful she carries the heir of Camelot."

Uther sent a vengeful smirk of triumph at Vivian, as a look of shock marred her face.

Vivian could not believe that she had miscalculated. Her child would be Uther's heir. How did this happen. She noticed Nimueh smiling like a satisfied cat in the corner. She rose from her comfortable chair to confront her sister about her deception. She winced when a sharp pain developed in her belly. She doubled over in pain. She heard the music stop suddenly. Uther's loud voice boomed in the background, "Gaius, help Lady Lefay. Gorlois 'child wants to join the feast."

Vivian held her child safely in her arms. Her daughter's beauty marveled her own. Her daughters would be glorious as young ladies. She would place them in the most powerful house around the land of Albion. She would have a lasting legacy. She smiled when Morgause crawled gently onto her bed.

"Mother?"

Vivian smiled. "She is your younger sister, Morgana.'

Morgause peered at the sleeping baby. "She's little and red."

Vivien laughed tiredly. "You must always love and protect her."

Vivian waited for days for Uther to arrive. When he did arrive, she was surprised by his malevolent gaze as he stormed into her chambers. She was glad that Morgause went walking with her nurse.

"You've come to meet your daughter."

Uther smirked. "I have no daughter, Vivian. Whatever do you mean?"

Vivian's fingers curled as her blood boiled. "This child is your daughter." She pointed to the cradle in the center of the room.

Uther's handsome face morphed into a sadistic mask "No. Who would believe you?'

Vivian took a step back from Uther's monstrously contorted face. "There are some…" she responded weakly.

"I think you should leave for the country. Gorlois' house awaits your return along with his children."

Vivian watched Uther march out of the door. He did not look back when he slammed the door tightly.

Uther's large hands held the pillow over Vivian's sleeping face. His heart was filled with a depraved force as he lowered the pillow to her face. Forcibly, he smothered his lover until he could spy the life leaving her body.

Uther shook his hands to allow the all-consuming rage to seep from his body. Vivian would destroy everything. She and the dark haired creature needed to go. She would have destroyed everything. Uther was surprised when Gauis and Nimueh threw open Vivian's chamber door.

"Uther, what have you done."

Uther wiped the sweat from his brow. "I fixed my life. She needed to die."

"She would have," Nimueh reasoned. "I had taken care of everything for you."

Uther ignored the distressed witch. He gave Gauis a hard look and ordered, "Gauis get rid of the child."

Gauis held down the rise of bile that threatened to choke him from disgust. He nodded obediently as he strode across the room to retrieve Morgana from her crib. He wrapped a blanket around the sleeping girl as he cradled her softly to his chest.

Alice stared at Gauis in horror. She loved him with all of her being, but she could not believe that he would listen to Uther's demand, let alone follow it.

"A babe? He ordered you to kill, a babe."

Gauis shook his head. "Not in so many words."

Alice looked at the child sleeping in Gaius's arms. "Give her to me."

A/N: It is Rapunzel, but my style. I fell in love with Tangled. I love Morgana and Gwen. They were trashed Series 3. So, it's a mostly Morgana with a bit of Gwen.


End file.
